Stars
by Thenoisylobster
Summary: Adrien and Marinette crash landed on Kerberos. They have no idea what to do, until five certain lions show up. With the miraculous's help, could team voltron finally have a chance to defeat Emperor Zarkon? (This takes place before season 8.)
1. Chapter 1

We were almost ready to launch off. I felt sweat rolling down my face.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suddenly we were launched upwards. A roaring sound blasted my ears. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Then, silence.

I looked out the window to see an amazing sight. Stars, millions of them, surrounded our ship, and they shone softly. I undid my seatbelt, and immediately started flying. The feeling was indescribable. It was like that feeling you get when your riding a rollercoaster that's going downhill. I jumped around and did a backflip. The pilot looked at me with an alarmed face. I waved to the him showing him that I was fine and took my surroundings in.

"We will be landing on the moon in about 3 earth days." The pilot said.

He spotted my disappointed face. His expression was understanding. He knew I wanted to visit the moon _right now. _But I had to be patient.

My friend Adrien was still sitting in his seat hands clenched onto the handresters like he would never let go. He nodded at me and took his seatbelt off, then strode up to me. I looked behind him and saw that he had left a few marks on his seat, where his nails have been violently leaving marks on the handresters.

"Well that was intense." Adrien muttered.

"You look extremely frightened, like someone just came into the spaceship, murdered all of us, leaving only you alive!" I laughed, punching him lightly on his arm.

"Your impossible."

"Well i'm going to check out the rooms. Your one is opposite to mine."

"Great. Good to know."

"If your going to prank me, I'm going to kill you."

He gave me one of those smiles that you can never interpret whether he was trying to be funny or not.

I rolled my eyes and stormed off to my room.

When I opened the door I gasped. There was a huge glass window showing the view of all the stars. I saw comets moving in the distance. I looked around frantically trying to spot a planet or even better, an alien but sadly, I couldn't spot either of them.

Disappointed, I flopped onto the bed in the middle of the room, then fell asleep.

This happened repeatedly for two days. We ate space food, (not as bad at it sounds) and watched asteroids fly around.

The next day I woke up to the sound of Adrien trying to knock my door down with his knocking.

"WERE GOING TO LAND ON THE MOON IN A FEW MINUTES!"

I floated of my bed and changed my clothes. Then I calmly brushed my teeth (the water flew everywhere) and went out to meet the two excited boys.

Only their faces were strained.

"I THINK WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

BOOM


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Iv'e been busy with school. Hope you enjoy this update. Please review!**

**Chapter two: Adrien**

The impact nearly knocked all of my teeth. Debris was everywhere and I gasped for air. There was a piece of debris in front of the spaceship door and I frantically pushed it to the side. I stepped onto the ground and gasped. I couldn't believe that I actually was on Kerberos. Then relization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"MARINETTE!" I screeched.

A growl came from my pocket. A small black cat popped out from it.

"What now?" Plagg whined.

"Did you sleep through the crashing? What even are you?" I had the nerve to laugh, and Plagg shot me a death glare.

"You forgot about your girlfriend dude."

"She's not my... MARINETTE!" I ran toward the fallen rocket. I looked around searching for her... until I found her clutching the body of the pilot.

"He ran out of air...his helmet cracked." Marinette choked. Tears were running down her face, and I felt tears brimming at the corner of my eyes.

I was speechless.

"I didn't know him that well, but I didn't want to say goodbye like this." She whispered.

A growl erupted from outside.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"We'd better go check that out. How are we going to get home? Am I ever going to see my parents again?" She looked at me hopefully.

"I don't know."

Marinette whispered goodbye to the pilot.

Then she stood up and walked out the door, and I followed.


End file.
